Where am I? (rozdział 6)
Where am I ? jest szóstym rozdziałem mangi Jun Mochizuki Pandora Hearts. Streszczenie W cieniu nocy jest zakapturzona postać, wydająca się mówić do siebie. Jest pokazany obraz Zegara Milczenia, a postać mówi, że Oz wydostał się z Otchłani, na pewno będzie chciał wrócić do posiadłości, więc muszą "przygotować mu wspaniałe powitanie". Gdzie indziej, Oz, Raven i Alice siedzą w karecie, a Oz rozpina swoją koszulę, aby zobaczyć swoją Pieczęć, której wskazówka nadal się nie ruszyła. Alice pyta Ravena, czy ciemność, która pochłonęła ta dziewczynę pochodziła z Otchłani, co Raven potwierdza i wyjaśnia, że kiedy wskazówka na pieczęci zatoczy pełen obrót, Kontrahent trafia do najgłębszego poziomu Otchłani. Alice pyta wtedy, czy jest jakiś sposób na pozbycie się pieczęci. Raven mówi im, że najszybszym sposobem, byłoby zerwanie Kontraktu, przez co Alice musiałaby umrzeć. Odpowiada mu, że to nie nastąpi tak szybko, i że bardzo się myli, jeżeli uważa, że będzie się trzymać z dala od Oza, nawet jeśli miałby to być sposób na zniszczenie pieczęci. thumb|left|Oz bliki wypadnięcia z karety Po krótkiej i ostrej kłótni między nimi, Oz stwierdza, że nie ma co się spieszyć, więc powinni nadal szukać wspomnień Alice. Alice rozwścieczona prostą i naiwną odpowiedzią prawie wyrzuca go z karety. W zamyśleniu Oz nadal pozostaje na wpół wisząc w powietrzu, aby potem spytać Ravena co musiało się zdarzyć w przeszłości tej kwiaciarki, skoro tak bardzo pragnęła ją zmienić. thumb|Posiadłość Kiedy trio przybywa do posiadłości, gdzie Oz miał swoją Ceremonię Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności, Oz zauważa, że posiadłość bardzo się zmieniła. Raven, który wysiadł z karety, by móc porozmawiać z członkiem Pandory, który mówi, że coś się stało w rezydencji i muszą iść sprawdzić, czy jest już bezpiecznie. Mówi Ozowi, że jęczał we śnie i żeby się nie przejmował tą kwiaciarką, bo i tak nic nie mógł dla niej zrobić. Kiedy Raven go zostawia, zaczyna wspominać Gila, bo oboje są do siebie tacy podobni. Alice budzi się i pyta czy Gil to ten "czarnowłosy dzieciak", którego zranił mieczem. Oz mówi Alice, że chciałby, żeby Gil tu był, a ona z pewnością by się z nim dogadała, bo on też stracił pamięć. thumb|left|Wspomnienie z pierwszego spotkania Oza i Gilberta Scena przenosi się do przeszłości. Oz czytał Adzie, kiedy do pokoju wszedł wujek Oskar z płochliwym i obandażowanym chłopcem o imieniu Gilbert. "To Gilbert. Od dzisiaj będzie twoim osobistym służącym." oświadczył. Oskar mówi mu, że Gil został znaleziony ranny i nie pamięta nic z wyjątkiem swojego imienia. Próbując go zdopingować, Oz spisuje umowę pozwalającą Gilbertowi formalnie stać się jego lokajem. W tym momencie ktoś woła Oskara i stwierdza, że musi natychmiast wyjść, na co Gil protestuje. Doniczka spada i już ma spaść na Gilberta kiedy... trafia w Oza, który go ochronił. Widząc, że oz krwawi, Gil zaczyna panikować i twierdzić, że to jego obowiązkiem jest ochrona swojego pana. Oz daje mu po głowie, twierdząc, że to jego obowiązkiem, jako pana, jest ochrona sługi. Znów powracamy do teraźniejszości, kiedy Oz wspomina Gila jako fajtłapę i beksę, ale także jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Alice mówi mu, że nie wie, o czym on mówi. "Przyjaciele? Phi! To tylko słabeusze, który sami nie dają sobie rady. Ja... nie potrzebuję kogoś takiego." Zanim Oz jest w stanie ją o cokolwiek zapytać, czuje, że w posiadłości wydarzyło się coś strasznego. thumb|Kontrolowani członkowie Pandory Wewnątrz posiadłości Raven zauważa, że Zegar Milczenia nadal poprawnie działa, zanim zauważa, że z członkami Pandory coś się dzieje. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że stali się oni Marionetkami Duldum. Oz słyszy wystrzał z pistoletu i zaczyna wraz z Alice biec do środka. Biegnąc zauważa, jak bardzo posiadłość się zmieniła przez te parę dni kiedy go nie było. Z powrotem w posiadłości, Raven zamordował wszystkich swoich kolegów i stał się obiektem drwin zakapturzonej postaci, która była tak okrutna wobec członków Pandory. Zakapturzona postać, Noise, stwierdza, że Raven powinien się cieszyć z ich spotkania, na co on odpowiada, że się cieszy, bo bardzo długo wyczekiwał tego momentu. Raven strzela, Noise unika i twierdzi, że pewnie nadal gniewa się za tamten dzień. Oz wbiega po schdach i podsłuchuje dalszą część rozmowy... "Nie potrafisz mi wybaczyć, że przejęłam twoje ciało, by zranić Oza podczas Ceremonii Osiągnięcia Pełnoletności!" naśmiewa się Noise "Cóż za lojalność! Przecież minęło już 10 lat, odkąd Oz zniknął w Otchłani!" thumb|left|Gilbert znów jest kontrolowany przez [[Duldum po 10 latach]] Alice otwiera kopniakiem drzwi, ale Oz wciąż pozostaje w szoku po tym co usłyszał. Raven każe im odejść, ale wpada w nitki Duldum . Noise woła, że "nareszcie przybył nasz gość honorowy", a potem przedstawia im Duldum i mówi o jej zdolności do manipulowania ludźmi. Noise mówi, że przyszły aby świętować powrót Oza z Otchłani po dziesięciu latach. Oz zastanawia się jak to możliwe, skoro Break i Sharon, z resztą jak i Noise wcale się nie zmienili, ale skoro mówi prawdę, to znaczy, że Raven rzeczywiście może być... Noise uśmiecha się i ponownie przedstawia Ravena Ozowi jako "jego niezastąpionego sługę, Gilberta Nightraya we własnej osobie!" Postacie w kolejności występowania (*) - oznacza, że postać nie pojawiła się fizycznie, ale jako część wspomnień innych postaci. Odniesienia Ciekawostki *W tym rozdziale jest po raz pierwszy pokazane ciało Duldum, ponieważ w rozdziałach Innocent Calm i Tempest of Conviction jest pokazane jedynie jak przywłaszcza sobie ciało Gilberta. *W tym rozdziale pokazane jest, że Raven jest Gilbertem, byłym służącym Oza, co oznacza, że minęło 10 lat kiedy Oz był w Otchłani. Nawigacja en:Where am I? (Chapter 6) de:Retrace VI : Where am I? Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Manga